Lost Memories' Quest - 004
"Same Goals - Different Souls! Lindsay vs. Stephi" is the fourth chapter of Lost Memories' Quest. Summary Featured Duel: Lindsay vs. Stephi The Duel is conducted as a Deck Master ante Duel. Lindsay's Deck Master and ante is "Redlust Golem", while Stephi's is "Apokaliptika Lugan". Turn 1: Stephi Stephi Sets a monster and 1 Spell/Trap face-down. Turn 2: Lindsay Lindsay draws. She Normal Summons "Redlust Fiendking" (1100/800). She uses the effect of "Fiendking", discarding 3 "Redlust Energifiend" to have it gain 300 ATK for each of those discarded cards, for this turn only. (Fiendking: 1100→'2000'/800). "Fiendking" attacks and destroys Stephi's Set monster, which was "Apokaliptika Pierre", whose Flip effect activates, Special Summoning another copy of "Pierre" from her Deck in Attack Position. (800/1100). Since Stephi's effect is activated and resolved, she activates her Set "Apokaliptika Mirror Contract", banishing her "Pierre" on her field and the "Pierre" in her GY to Accent Summon "Apokaliptika Lars" (1100/'2800'). She uses the effect of "Lars", applying the effect of a banished Flip monster upon its Summon. She copies the effect of "Pierre", Special Summoning a third copy of "Pierre" in face-down Defense Position. (800/'1100'). During her Main Phase 2, Lindsay planned to Composition Summon using "Fiendking" and her 3 "Energifiends", but due to the Deck Master Effect of "Apokaliptika Lugan", neither player can Special Summon monsters during the Main Phase 2. She Sets 1 Spell/Trap face-down, ending her turn. The ATK of "Fiendking" returns to normal (Fiendking: 2000→'1100'/800). Turn 3: Stephi Stephi draws. She changes her face-down "Pierre" to Attack Position (800/1100). She also switches her "Lars" to Attack Position. (1100/2800). "Lars" can attack directly, and it does so, attacking Lindsay directly. (Lindsay: 4000→'2900'), but after it inflicted battle damage to Lindsy by that direct attack, it is changed to Defense Position (1100/'2800'). At this timing, as she activated and resolved her Monster Effect, she activates "Apokaliptika Instant", banishing "Pierre" and "Lars" to Accent Summon another copy of "Lars" (1100/2800). "Lars" can attack directly. (Lindsay: 2900→'1800'), but switches to Defense Position after it does so. She Sets 2 Spells/Traps, face-down. Turn 4: Lindsay Lindsay draws. She uses the Deck Master Effect of "Redlust Golem", discarding the card she draw in her normal draw in the Draw Phase ("Redlust Scarking") to draw 2 extra cards. She activates "Redlust Crimson Stone" and uses "Fiendking" along with 3 "Energifiend" and "Scarking" to Composition Summon "Redlust Golem" (2500/1600). The effect of "Redlust Crimson Stone" activates, placing Redlust Counters to it equal to the number of monsters used for that Composition Summon, which is 5. (Redlust Counters: 5'). Since "Energifiend" was used for the Composition Summon of a FIRE monster, that monster gains 500 ATK. (Golem: 2500→3000→3500→'4000/1600), also due to the effect of "Scarking", that monster can also pierce. Since Linday's monsters gained ATK, Stephi activates her Set "Apokaliptika Light", doubling her "Lars"'s ATK and DEF, and forcing "Golem" to attack "Lars" (Lars: 1100→2200/2800→'5600'). Lindsay uses the effect of "Crimson Stone", sending it to the GY to allow her "Redlust" Composition Monster gain 500 ATK for each Redlust Counter it had for this turn only. It had 5. (Golem: 4000→'6500'/1600). "Golem" attacks and destroys "Lars" (Stephi: 4000→'3100'). Since "Golem" destroyed one of Stephi's monsters by battle, she can deactivate 1 Composition Material from itself to attack once more in a row. She attacks Stephi directly, but Stephi activates her Set " ", allowing Lindsay to take the damage Stephi would take from these attacks. (Stephi: 3100→'0') (Lindsay: 1800→'0'). (Lindsay's Set card was "Redlust Will", but she chose not to activate it.) The result ends in a draw. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here. }} Category:Lost Memories' Quest Chapters